Music Meme Hetalia Style
by Koi Fish
Summary: The lj or deviantart music meme for Hetalia characters. Ten songs, ten ficlets. Contains USxUK, GermanyxNItaly, SpainxSItaly, FrancexCanada...and possibly more. T for words, not actions!


**Music Meme - Hetalia Style**

**Disclaimer: In Soviet Russia, Hetalia does not own me.**

1) I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance

At the discussions, he was England and there were no tears shed for the loss of the American colonies. The war was over, America won. There was nothing else to it. Even America had acted emotionlessly during the whole thing, not sparing England even one word or glance more than needed.

The moment he opened the door to his home, he became Arthur Kirkland and the tears took up again. He literally could not move past the front hall, slumped pathetically against the front door, sobbing like a child. He didn't move from his place until his throat hurt and it seemed he'd shed all the tears a body could hold. Then, remembering the sight of America's (_Alfred's_) retreating back, he lifted himself from the floor and forced himself to let go.

2) Tainted Love - Marilyn Manson

Lithuania listened in shock as the song finished. Poland reached over and pressed pause, looking very dutiful.

"It's totally perfect, right?" the blond said, sounding both proud of himself and concerned at once. "For, like, you and Russia, I mean."

There was continued silence from the brunette, who was still staring at the CD player, looking assaulted at the thought of having _ever_ been in a consensual…anything with Russia.

"Liet?"

3) Jolene - Mindy Smith

Despite the fact that France was the only one who recognized Canada (most of the time), the North American nation was always worried he'd be forgotten again. Especially when England was in the room. France really couldn't focus on much else around England.

Having been in a semi-committed relationship-type thing with France, Canada was flexible and tried to keep his worries and jealousy in check. However, the few nights he'd heard Francis mumbling _Angleterre _in his sleep shook him to the core.

Canada had seen the way England looked at America, and most of the time he knew without a doubt that's who England was after. He could only hope that it stayed that way. England could have France in a heartbeat, and Canada was afraid it would break his heart if England ever decided to take him.

4) Good Times - Mike Biancanello

For years, Spain had attempted to instill Romano with a sense of easy-going peace he hadn't gained for himself until adulthood. Still, the Italian managed to fly off the handle at every little thing. Cute as it was to see Romano's face turning the color of ripe tomatoes, it couldn't be good for Romano's health.

Spain remedied such an occasion (yelling, flailing, and _you bastard, this is your fault!_ included) by reaching out toward his charge and pulling the younger man onto the bed with him. The Italian quieted and, after going through a spectacular show of the entire red spectrum across his face, allowed Spain to curl up against him. The Spaniard sighed contentedly, enjoying his siesta against Romano's wishes.

5) Because We Can - Fatboy Slim

France had somehow managed to get America into a sleezy bar in downtown Paris and the American was pretty damn sure he'd never been this drunk in his life. The stage in front of him held a row of can-can dancers, skirts lifting high and faces rouged to the extreme. All the colors of their skirts were beginning to blend together and seemed to fuse with the lively music.

Minutes later, America was pulled out of his seat to dance with (more like fall all over) one of the girls. Trying to keep his feet, America figured he'd never sympathized with England more. Within what seemed like a hazy thirty seconds, the American felt someone grab his ass and turned to see France leering at him. Strike that earlier statement. America now fully appreciated everything Arthur had to deal with. He'd never felt fonder of the Briton.

6) The Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band

"So, does the devil really live in Georgia?"

Alfred restrained himself for the gazillionth time from rolling his eyes at Peter Kirkland. It had been cute and even fun the first hundred or so questions, but good God, Arthur's kid was irritating. Even Alfred couldn't come up with _this_ many stupid questions!

"No," he answered pseudo-patiently. "That's just a song."

"Did you lose that music contest and you just don't want to admit it? I bet you did! You really are a loser!"

Alfred glanced at the Potomac nearby his house. It was too bad the kid lived on the ocean. It would have been fun to watch him flounder around in the river, except that he could probably swim like a fish. After a few moments of sulking, Alfred suddenly got inspiration.

"You know what, yeah," Alfred replied, glancing back at Peter. "You're right. I did lose. But you know what? I bet you could beat him. Why don't we go down to Georgia, see if we can find him? If you sit in the woods by yourself for a while, he's bound to show up!"

"Awesome!"

7) Guilty Pleasure - Cobra Starship

China's presentation suddenly cut off and loud music began pumping through unseen speakers. What sounded like German techno (though it was hard to tell with how fast they were singing) filled the room and the lights went dim. Amongst the confusion, Prussia was suddenly at the head of the world conference table, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the message _Bitches don't know bout my chick_. He seemed to be slightly moving to the music.

"Dance, bitches!" As he screamed the command, Prussia grabbed an unsuspecting Austria and forced the man to stumble forward and be bullied into some form of dancing. While the rest of the nations stood confused by their chairs, Feliciano actually began dancing, trying to pull Germany into it with him. Within minutes, Sealand was attempting a breakdance on the table, Korea had begun doing something interesting that resembled head banging, and America had dragged England into dancing with him (to save him from France, of course). Everybody else gave up soon enough and the world meeting dissolved into a dance party, Prussia laughing his ass off at the head of the table.

8) Roller Coaster - Blink 182

Germany glared at the phone sitting harmlessly on his desk. It couldn't have been that hard, right? There was no rational reason for him to be shaking still. All he'd done was pick up the phone, dial Italy's number, and…ask him…ask him…

On a date. Germany's breathing started to speed up again, because yeah, they were allies, but still, it was a big deal to take such a step. Even if it was just a day out. Just a trip to an amusement park Italy was fond of.

…a first date.

9) I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy

Alfred cried out as a hand lashed out against his cheek. Holding the reddened area, he glared up at his father figure. England returned the scowl with disapproval.

"You won't be in charge of me forever," the colony-turning-nation hissed. "I'll be my own country! Your king has no power here!"

England raised his hand as if to strike again, but held himself in check. Alfred stood ramrod straight, face daring England to strike him. Instead, the nation slowly reached a hand toward Alfred's face, fingers brushing softly against the cheek he'd slapped.

Alfred turned away from the caress, scowl now aimed at the floor. England swiftly changed his grip, hauling Alfred up against the wall by his shirt collar. The boy struggled, but stilled when England shoved roughly against his chest and leaned up to speak in his ear.

"I may not own you forever," he nearly breathed in Alfred's ear, voice shaking with anger. "But I can promise, you will _never_ be rid of me."

10) 99 Red Balloons - Nena

In the depths of the depression, Germany didn't have many luxuries. Anything recreational just wasn't worth the money it cost. Thus, the small package of balloons on his bedside table was a surprise and a mystery. No one had the money to waste on toys.

He ignored the small package for the greater part of the day. It wasn't until evening was almost upon him that Germany gave the balloons a second glance. Just a regular pack of red balloons.

Germany spent the next hour inflating ninety nine red balloons and releasing them into the sky. With the cheerful red circles against the dipping sun, it almost looked like the world had a reason to smile.

A/N: For number 4, you will not find the song or artist, because he is not signed yet. I just know him from school. For number 6, yes, Sealand is about to be abandoned in the Georgia wilderness. For number 7, Prussia's shirt comes from a fanart, not my mind. And I'm disclaiming ownership of any songs or bands in this fic, because I forgot to at the top.


End file.
